La disyuntiva
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Sasuke soltó el humo del cigarro mientras observaba, apoyado en su moto, su próxima víctima: tenía el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y era niña de papá. 'Las niñas ricas con unas normas impuestas por su padre eran por las que él se sentía atraído'.
1. Él, Ella

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen:<strong>_

_Sasuke soltó el humo del cigarro mientras observaba, apoyado en su moto, su próxima víctima: tenía el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y era niña de papá. 'Las niñas ricas con unas normas impuestas por su padre eran por las que él se sentía atraído'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La disyuntiva<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Él, ella<strong>

Ella era una chica rica, una pija, una niña de papá y lo tenía todo.

Él era un chico malo, un chico temido por todos y no tenía nada.

Ella nunca había tenido problemas con nada ni con nadie. Era una chica ejemplar.

Él acababa cinco veces por semana en comisaría por haber casi matado a la pobre criatura que se le había enfrentado.

Ella asistía a un colegio privado cada día, se ponía su perfecto uniforme, se peinaba con precisión y se maquillaba levemente.

Él nunca había pisado un colegio. No, él era quien espera en la puerta de éste apoyado en su brillante moto mientras se fuma un cigarro.

Ella tenía grandes expectativas para su futuro; una carrera, un buen trabajo con su gratificante salario, un marido perfecto que venía acompañado de la mejor casa, unos hijos maravillosos y una felicidad inagotable.

Él…, él directamente no tenía futuro.

Ella se llama Sakura Haruno y él Sasuke Uchiha…, y sus vidas se cruzaron por un encaprichamiento que los llevó a la más maldita bendición que existe: el amor inaceptable (y prohibido).

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata miró el reloj de pulsera, viendo como los estudiantes pasaban por delante de ella rápidamente para marcharse a casa. Claro, ella también hubiera sido una más entre ellos si su querida amiga pelirrosa no se hubiera detenido a ir al lavabo porque era urgentísimo. Se apoyó contra el muro y miró al cielo, pero pronto una cabellera rubia le llamó la atención.<p>

Como hacía unos cuantos días que le pasaba; su pulso se aceleró, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo y se mordió el labio, prueba fehaciente de que estaba nerviosa.

Aquel joven paró su moto en la acera de enfrente del instituto. _Temerario_, pensó Hinata con un pequeño suspiro al comprobar que, otra vez, no llevaba casco. Era guapo; de eso no cabía duda y su forma de vestir…, estaba claro que su familia no debería tener mucho dinero puesto que casi siempre llevaba la misma ropa y rara vez lo veía con algo de marca. Y eso no le importó.

Entonces, como cada día que Hinata esperaba a su mejor amiga, ella lo observaba hasta que él posaba sus ojos azules sobre los perlas suyos y sonreía. Y, como siempre, la chica se aturullaba, se ponía más roja y volvía a mirar su reloj, pensando si todavía la miraba.

_Una sonrisa así no debe pertenecer a alguien malo_, pensaba siempre mientras se imaginaba siendo su amiga, su confidente, su…

—¡Hinata! —Sakura salió de la entrada de hierro del instituto con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella corriendo—. ¡Uf! Había una cola muy larga en el lavabo. Parece que todas nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a mear, pero si aguantaba hasta llegar a casa me lo habría hecho encima y orgullosa me sentiría.

Si Hinata no fuera su mejor amiga, se habría sorprendido de que una chica tan refinada como ella proveniente de una familia de alto _standing_. La pelirrosa continuó hablando sin preocuparse en las palabras vulgares que utilizaba porque su mejor amiga ya le había visto en situaciones comprometidas, así que tenía la suficiente confianza como para que conociera sus secretos. Y era algo normal, llevaban siendo amigas y vecinas en el mismo barrio —no una al lado de la otra, lamentablemente— desde que podían recordar.

La chica tímida envió su mirada al rubio que la observaba con plena atención y, cuando se fijó que ella también le miraba, le sonrió, agitándole el brazo con ímpetu.

—Sakura-chan, el chico rubio me está saludando. —La susodicha dejó su parloteo y se giró sin el más mínimo gesto de disimulo. Era cierto, aquel loco no paraba de saludar y mirar en su dirección.

Podía hacer dos cosas: la primera, coger del brazo a Hinata y llevársela lejos de aquel barriobajero puesto que su padre al día siguiente se enteraría que se hacía amigos de chicos sin dinero o, la segunda —y por la que se decantaría su mejor amiga—, animar a Hinata a que le devolviera el saludo.

Aunque se debatió internamente durante unos segundos, sabía de antemano que a Hinata le costaba mucho fijarse en algún chico y que mirara a aquel joven de la moto con esa ensoñación propia de una enamorada… Suspiró; si su padre se enterara, la mataría.

—Salúdale —Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y antes de que pudiera negarse, Sakura añadió—: Se le ve buena persona. Venga, no sé a qué esperas —y aunque lo hubiera dicho para animar a su amiga, la pelirrosa nunca se fiaba por el aspecto de buena gente que tuviera una persona.

Hinata alzó la mano con timidez y la movió ligeramente mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba de forma acelerada. El chico rubio, al recibir una respuesta por parte de aquella desconocida chica, hizo ademán de bajarse de la moto cuando un coche negra se detuvo frente a las dos chicas.

—Señoritas —saludó el conductor mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Sakura permitió que Hinata entrara primero para que estuviera al lado de la ventana, la cual daba la vista a aquel chico y después entró ella. Ninguna de las dos hizo algún comentario sobre el joven porque sabían a ciencia cierta que el chofer tenía las orejas puestas a todo lo que ellas decían.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos, Teme, acompáñame y te enseño quién es! —el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco sin mirar a su amigo. Estaba demasiado cómodo en ese verde sofá, destartalado y cojo, que adornaba el centro de un piso viejo con humedades en las paredes.<p>

—Déjame en paz. —Soltó el humo del cigarro entre los dientes y, de repente, vio la cara de Naruto frente a la suya.

Por precaución, estampó su mano en el rostro del rubio y lo alejó lo máximo posible del suyo, perseguido por un mal recuerdo.

—Espero que mantengas fresco lo que nos ocurrió la última vez que te acercaste tanto a mi cara.

Su amigo estalló a carcajadas y Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo un «vete a la mierda, dobe».

—Es guapísima, ¡vamos, teme! —como un niño pequeño, cogió del brazo al pelinegro, el cual se había vuelto a tumbar, y lo tiró del sofá, haciendo que el cigarro se escapara de entre sus labios y rodara hasta los pies de Naruto, quien lo pisó adrede.

El Uchiha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Era el último que le quedaba y no quería ir a comprar más.

—Si vienes te doy dos —al no recibir respuesta, rectificó—: cinco.

—Vale. —Se levantó, cogió su chaqueta de cuero, abrió la puerta y miró a su rubio amigo.

—Con que facilidad te vendes —dijo a modo de reproche, pero con cierta ironía. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco—. Es broma, Teme. Por mí mejor, así me acompañas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke aparcó la moto encima de la acera —un sitio donde estaba prohibido, pero a él tanto le daba— y se apoyó en ella mientras Naruto dejó la moto en marcha un puso más adelante que él. Le pidió un cigarro y el rubio se los entregó a regañadientes. Había tenido la esperanza de que no se acordara para entonces, pero lo bueno del pelinegro era su gran mentalidad para no olvidar las cosas con facilidad. Justo lo contrario de Naruto.<p>

Se encendió el pitillo y su cara de placer hizo suspirar a unas cuantas niñas pijas que lo observaban en corrillo a unos diez metros de él. _No sé qué haría sin los cigarros_, y era cierto. Sasuke estaba completamente enganchado a esa trampa del diablo que hacía que los pulmones se te fuera pudriendo y acabaras teniendo un cáncer o algo mucho peor. Pero dar unas cuantas caladas a un cigarro era la forma en la que se relajaba y dejaba de pensar en sus problemas…

—¡Teme, Teme! —abrió los ojos, molesto—. ¡Es ésa de ahí!

Llevó sus perezosos ojos negros hacia la muchacha que Naruto le describía con precisión para que no se equivocara de chica. Ésta en cuestión observaba el reloj de su muñeca, zapateando en el suelo mientras fruncía el ceño y dirigía miradas furtivas hacia el interior del instituto. Sasuke sonrió irónicamente; una niña de bien, ¿en serio? Él sabía a la perfección que el rubio era una de las mejores personas, sino la mejor, que conocía, pero estaba claro que una chica de papá no se fijaría en un chico que tiene que pasar con cincuenta euros, o menos, la semana.

Para su mayor sorpresa, la chica desvió sus ojos perlas hacia el rubio y se sonrojó furiosamente. Naruto alzó el brazo y la saludó con efusión y ésta, aunque más recogida y avergonzada, le devolvió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque tal vez fuera el pelinegro quien estaba equivocado y los padres de las niñas ricas se habían ablandado un poco respecto a los chicos que les gustaban a sus hijas. Las peleas y sermones que había tenido que recibir por acostarse con unas cuantas que eran de la misma condición que la chica que le gustaba a Naruto… Entonces la vio y le llamó mucho la atención, y él siempre se dejaba guiar por lo que sus impulsos le decían.

Sasuke dio otra calada al cigarro y soltó el humo mientras observaba, apoyándose en su moto, lo que sería su próxima víctima. Sin duda alguna, aquella chica era hermosa, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. Tenía el pelo rosa, cosa que le sorprendió, unos preciosos ojos verdes y, lo que más le gustaba, era una niña de papá.

Las niñas ricas con unas normas establecidas por su padre eran por las que Sasuke se sentía atraído.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé. Cortísimo, pero esto es solo una pequeña introducción, donde se presenta a ambos personajes y la gran diferencia que hay entre ellos. Los capítulos que seguirán, por supuesto, serán más largos.<em>

_No tengo mucho más que añadir, solamente que si el inicio de la historia les gustó, me dejen un review, exponiendo las sensaciones (:_

_Se me cuidaaaaaaan!_

_(:_

**.**


	2. Caperucita Rosa

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen:<strong>_

_Sasuke soltó el humo del cigarro mientras observaba, apoyado en su moto, su próxima víctima: tenía el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y era niña de papá. 'Las niñas ricas con unas normas impuestas por su padre eran por las que él se sentía atraído'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La disyuntiva<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: La Caperucita Rosa<strong>

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama, molida. Sentía todos los músculos en constante tensión y las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. Le gustaría poder decir que ese modo de sentirse era causado por la clase de gimnasia, la cual había sido demasiado dura, pero no. Ese día no había tenido que correr una hora seguida, no había suspendido ningún examen ni tampoco había hecho otro. No, ese día_ tendría_ que haber sido normal, rutinario, tranquilizante…

Sin embargo, todos esos adjetivos no ocurrieron, sino que más bien fue todo lo contrario. Estaba estresadísima y todo por culpa de ese imbécil mal nacido con moto que respondía al nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

Nada más recordar su nombre se le erizaron todos los pelos del brazo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma hasta ponerse boca abajo, ahogando el grito contra la almohada. Y todo había empezado por no desayunar. Bueno, eso era irrelevante, pero siempre que no desayunaba, el día siempre iba a peor; la gente decía que se había levantado con el pie izquierda, pero Sakura decía que se había levantado y no había desayunado; ésa era la culpa de todos sus males.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la verdadera culpa a la persona causante de todos sus males: Hinata Hyuga, su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>La pelirrosa había acudido al colegio como cada mañana, pero con el estómago vacío. La noche anterior estuvo hasta las dos de la mañana viendo una serie a la cual estaba enganchadísima y no podía parar de verla. A consecuencia de esto, esa mañana se tomó la libertad de concederse cinco minutos hasta que la última alarma de su móvil sonó estrepitosamente, arrancándola de su sueño más profundo, afirmándole que llegaba tarde.<p>

Cuando llegó al instituto, obviamente, no la dejaron entrar a la primera clase y tuvo que quedarse en un aula de tardones con un profesor que leía el periódico sin hacer caso a los alumnos que preferían dormir que llegar pronto. Como se aburría y los deberes los tenía hechos, decidió mandarse mensajes con Hinata, la cual debería estar en clase de… química, creía.

_¡Hinata! Estoy medio castigada sin poder entrar en clase, ¿lo ves normal? Solo he llegado veinte minutos tarde…_

_¡¿Veinte? Chica, te has superado. Bueno, pero como no quiero seguir tus pasos, seguiré prestando atención a la química._

_¡Bah! No te va a servir de nada cuando seas mayor. En fin, seguro que estás pensando en tu amado rubio malote de la moto._

Sakura se imaginó el sonrojo especial que cubrió en esos instantes las mejillas de Hinata.

_¡Sakura-chan! No estaba pensando en él…_

_Seguro… ¿No te gustaría montarte en el asiento trasero, aferrándote a su cintura mientras tus muslos abrazan los suyos, mientras sientes el viento en la cara, apreciendo el verdadero significado de libertad?_

_¡Cállate! Además, mi padre nunca me lo permitiría y, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo ejercicios que hacer._

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la mochila y miró por la ventana. Era cierto. Hinata tenía toda la razón del mundo. Su padre jamás permitiría que estuviera saliendo con un chico pobre, con moto y que condujera sin casco, como si tener un accidente y tentar a la muerte, no fuera lo suficientemente temerario.

Cuando eran pequeñas, Sakura y Hinata solían describir cómo sería el príncipe azul que salía en sus películas _disney_. Aquel que rescata a la princesa del final trágico y terminan casándose, demostrando su amor con ese beso perfecto que también ellas lo iluminaron con sus mentes cándidas y fantasiosas. Por supuesto, ningún chico cumplió sus expectativas —ni las de su padre— respecto al beso que ella había creado cuando era una infante.

Dejó caer sus párpados y retuvo durante unos segundos el aire en sus pulmones mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hinata. Era cierto que sus vidas no serían como las vidas de las demás chicas; eligieses al chico que eligieses siempre tendrían algún defecto a ojos de sus respectivos padres. Ellas nunca saborearían la libertad y el placer de decir «ésta es mi vida y aquí mando yo». No, sus vidas eran protagonizadas por ellas, pero no sus dueñas.

Al cabo de quince minutos sonó el timbre que dejó libre a Sakura y salió disparada hacia su clase. Cuando llegó, Hinata se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga hasta que ésta estuvo a su lado.

—¿Qué lees? —Roja como un tómate y nerviosa como si la hubiesen pillado robando, lo cerró de golpe y lo ocultó en la mochila.

—N-Nada —la pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos—. D-De verdad…

—Claro…, oye, ¿aquél de allí que entra al instituto no es tu padre? —La Hyuga se levantó para mirar por la ventana, tragándose la mentira de su mejor amiga.

Sakura sonrió maléficamente cuando leyó el título del libro.

—_Todo lo que tienes que saber sobre chicos_ —las mejillas de Hinata que habían comenzando a tomar su calor natural, volvieron a encenderse—. Muy…, instructivo.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Hinata, eso no está bien —dejó el libro sobre la mesa y apoyó sus manos en los bordes de ésta—. ¿Cómo me ocultas algo que puede servir para las dos?

—B-Bueno, en realidad… —carraspeó un poco para deshacer el nudo que se le había creado en la garganta—, no explica cosas que no sabemos. Todo lo que cuenta, lo sé por las series de amor que vemos.

—O sea que es una mierda —sentenció Sakura, apoyando la mochila en su sitio y dejándose caer en la silla.

—Sí… —Hinata volvió la mirada hacia la calle y empequeñeció los ojos.

—Tu chico malote viene siempre a la salida —dijo su amiga como quien habla del tiempo mientras sacaba el libro de matemáticas—. Aunque le puedes pedir que venga a la hora del almuerzo.

La chica de ojos perla frunció el ceño, se sentó en la silla contigua a la suya y se dispuso a ignorar a su amiga…, hasta la hora de la salida, claro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, Dios, Hinata, me estoy meando! —Sakura agarró la muñeca de su amiga mientras la empujaba al baño—. ¡Tardo un minuto!<p>

—Oye, ¿cuánto líquido bebes tú a lo largo de la mañana? —preguntó Hinata, peinándose el pelo y maquillándose levemente.

—Hombre, pues no sé… —la voz de Sakura resonó en todo el lavabo mientras se cerraba con cerrojo en un cubículo—. Aunque hoy no he desayunado…

—¡Oh, oh!

—No te burles —gruñó. La chica miró el reloj de su móvil sacándolo de la mochila y respiró hondo. ¿Estaría? ¿No estaría? ¿Se pensaba que no había acudido al colegio puesto que tardaba en salir gracias a su amiga Sakura? ¿No lo volvería a ver? Sintió un retortijón y trató de coger y soltar el aire que parecía peso plomo dentro de sus pulmones.

¿Y si había sido sólo su imaginación? ¿Y si aquel chico no existía? ¿Y si…?

Escuchó como Sakura tiraba de la cadena y salía del baño, atándose la cremallera de la falda. Luego se metió por dentro la blusa verde y se miró al espejo, pero pronto sus ojos recorrieron el rostro maquillado de su amiga.

—¡Qué guapa, chica! —la susodicha se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cogió su cartera y salió del baño, a sabiendas que su mejor amiga la seguiría—. ¡Vamos, vamos! —la escuchó canturrear por el pasillo—. ¡Mi amado me espera al otro lado del colegio! —Hinata apretó el paso dejando atrás a Sakura mientras la oía hablar sola. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría en cómo podía ser ella la hija del empresario más famoso de Japón y de algunos países internacionales. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Sakura tenía la ventaja de saber interpretar un buen papel delante de los socios de su padre y hacer ver que era la típica chica buena que nunca utiliza la palabra «mierda». Sin embargo, esa palabra era la preferida de la pelirrosa. Por supuesto, tampoco se fijaba en los chicos y se iba a acostar tarde. Por favor, ¿a qué adolescente en su sano juicio no le interesaba ni un poquito los chicos? Si querían que ella fuera de piedra, ella se veía en la obligación de hacer el papel de su vida y dejarlos satisfechos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Hinata le llevaba una gran ventaja puesto que acababa de verla salir de la puerta. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, últimamente estaba muy susceptible con ese tema. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Caminó con tranquilidad sobre los pasos de su amiga hasta que salió, cruzó el patio y la vio roja como un tomate saludando al chico rubio que sonreía enseñando sus blancos y rectos dientes.

Para su sorpresa, al lado de la moto del admirador de Hinata se encontraba un pelinegro bastante atractivo —_demasiado_, pensó la chica para sus adentros—, subido sobre su moto, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras analizaba con sus ojos negros penetrantes a Hinata. Probablemente, se dijo Sakura, era que el rubio le había arrastrado para enseñarle quién era la chica rica que le miraba cada vez que salía de su colegio para pijos o, la otra opción y menos gustosa se debía a que se querían ligar a Hinata y rifársela entre ambos. Eso le pareció de muy mal gusto y se acercó a su amiga, enfadada, pese a no saber las intenciones de aquellos chicos con malas pintas.

—¿Y ese que le acompaña quién es? —dejó entrever su desaprobación, pero Hinata apenas le hizo caso a su tono de voz.

—Quiero ir a hablar con él… —parecía que hablara firmemente, pero sus palabras fueron tan solo un susurro.

_Te acompaño, si quieres_. Era lo que ella quería escuchar y lo que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a decir. Pero no hizo falta puesto que el rubio se bajó de la moto, cruzó la calle y se plantó delante de Hinata con una sonrisa que parecía que hablara por sí sola, como si dijese «dejemos los problemas al lado y ven conmigo a ser feliz». La pelirrosa dio unos pasos hacia atrás, observando con ojo observador todo lo que hacía aquel rubio.

—¡Hola! —exclamó como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hinata se puso roja como tomate y sonrió, mientras carraspeaba—. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

El chico llamado Naruto comenzó a hablar de todo cuanto se le ocurría, sin vergüenza, sin miedo a ser rechazo, sin temor a que la limusina apareciera en cualquier momento y sus guardaespaldas le hicieran papilla. Estaba claro que a esa gente le gustaba vivir la vida al límite. Sakura, al no ver ningún tipo de mala fe en sus palabras, gestos y sonrisas, se relajó un poquito, sólo un poquito, pero no dejó de hacerse notar con unos ojos inquietantes.

Se alejó unos pasos hacia la esquina para vigilar por si veía la limusina y avisar a Hinata. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría su padre al enterarse de que su dulce niña había entablado una conversación con un chico que no tiene ni para ropa de segunda mano.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la moto que aparcó justo a su lado. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con dos pozos negros carentes de sentimiento alguno. No lo demostró, pero un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Tú nombre.

—No está disponible —el pelinegro alzó las cejas, aparentemente divertido.

—Sasuke —respondió, calmado, como sino le hubieran dado una patada en el orgullo.

La chica asintió y volvió la mirada a la esquina. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la limusina? Parecía que tenía la situación bajo control, sin embargo no podía controlar los nervios que se asentaban en el estómago y se movían, inquietos, siendo consciente del peligro interno al que se veía expuesta. Ese chico no parecía tan amistoso como el rubio que hablaba a pleno pulmón con su amiga, la cual no dejaba de reír.

De repente, Sasuke, alzó el brazo y cogió un mechón de pelo de la chica, quien dio un respingo que no pasó inadvertido por el pelinegro.

—¿Eres teñida o rosa natural?

A Sakura le hubiera gustado ser más valiente, alzar la mano y darle un golpe para que dejara de tocarla, pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para dirigir la mirada a otro lado y notar sus dedos liándose con su pelo.

—Soy rosa natural.

—Creo que a partir de ahora me empezará a gustar un poco más el rosa. —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, dejó caer los dedos alrededor de su cuello, notando como la piel de la chica se erizaba ante el contacto y, finalmente, sus lisos dedos dejaron de hacer contacto con ella.

Por una décima de segundo, los ojos negros del chico se desviaron hacia la esquina y volvieron a la chica. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró con voz tranquila, pero fría como el hielo:

—Ya me dirás tu nombre otro día…, rosa.

Dio media vuelta con la moto hasta volver a la acera de enfrente y Naruto, al ver a su amigo, tomó su mismo camino, despidiéndose de Hinata con una sonrisa. Justo cruzó la carretera y la limusina giró la esquina, sin saber qué había ocurrido minutos antes delante del colegio. Aparcó delante de sus cuerpos inmóviles; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hinata había llegado a su lado con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

Entraron con cierta torpeza. La chica de ojos perlas se dispuso a mirar todo el tiempo por la ventanilla con la frente pegada al cristal mientras tanto, Sakura, escuchó a lo lejos el rugido de una moto y cuando se giró, casi por inercia, divisó los ojos negros de Sasuke, mirándola como si ella fuera su próxima víctima, su próxima _presa_… Casi le pareció ver unos pequeños rasgos idénticos a un animal…

Y como si lo hubiera estrado esperando, se le iluminó la bombillita:

Sasuke tenía rasgos feroces al lobo feroz de _Caperucita Roja_…

…o Rosa.

_Sí, eso me había pasado por no desayunar._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, hola! Bueno, éste es el segundo capítulo de La disyuntiva y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. No tengo mucho más que añadir, ni tampoco tiempo porque dentro de unos minutos he de irme, así que... ¡espero no haberlos decepcionado!<em>

_Agradecer por los comentarios enviados a: Maya, NaruChan15, LocaDeLaColina, LOLISGUEVARA, k-21, YoliMiw, paulette, edniiitahhh, gabyprincess, Auuraa, Ivorosy, Blanca-uchiha, Natsumi No Chiharu._

_Supongo que no me he dejado a nadie. De todos modos, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

_Reviews!_

_Cuidenseeee!_

_(:_

_**JenAckles**_


	3. Conversación apetecible

_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen:<strong>_

_Sasuke soltó el humo del cigarro mientras observaba, apoyado en su moto, su próxima víctima: tenía el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y era niña de papá. 'Las niñas ricas con unas normas impuestas por su padre eran por las que él se sentía atraído'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La disyuntiva<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Conversación apetecible<strong>

Sakura se metió una golosina en la boca y la dejó dentro de ésta, acaparando todo el sabor en sus papilas gustativas. Soltó un suspiro de placer. Estaba enganchadísima a los caramelos blandos de fresa que estaban rociados en azúcar y tenían un gusto y una fuerza inexplicable que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas en cualquier instante… menos en ese momento, en el que tenía a Hinata hablando por la línea del teléfono.

Su amiga era tímida, pero se sorprendía de lo mucho que parloteaba. Ni siquiera se le agotaba la energía. ¿Sería eso muy bueno para el cuerpo humano? ¿Hablaría también en sueños?

—Sakura…, ¡Sakura! —la pelirrosa abrió los ojos, lamiéndose el labio superior, recogiendo el gusto del caramelo.

—¿Qué? —replicó malhumorada. ¿Acaso no podía degustar de su 'merienda'?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Lo siento, es que el portátil acaba de quedarse bloqueado justo cuando el protagonista va a besar a la chica de la sonrisa blanca —explicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Menuda zorra. Me la encuentro por la calle y le doy una paliza. Es odiosa, encima va de guapa y…

—¿Estás celosa de una chica que va a besar a tu amor platónico?

—No —aunque la mentira se dejó entrever en la negación.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Al menos yo me enamoro de chicos famosos que no tienen malas pintas —informó la pelirrosa con ganas de meterse con ella y sus gustos por los chicos. Lo consiguió porque enseguida su mejor amiga comenzó a decir incoherencias y, probablemente, a sonrojarse.

—¡N-No estoy enamorada! —exclamó completamente acalorada.

—Te creo.

Sakura llevó la flechita del ordenador a la cruz de la ventana y volvió a bloquearse. ¡Estaba harta de ese ordenador! «Es nuevo» le había dicho su padre. ¡Pues menuda mierda de novedad! Sólo tenía tres meses y ya comenzaba a apagarse solo y a bloquearse de repente, sin que hubiera una sobrecarga de informaciones. Tendría que comprarse otro, pensó en un suspiro.

Enfadada cogió la pantalla y la golpeó contra el teclado, cerrándolo con fuerza. Todo lo que escuchó fue un «crack». Tragó saliva, mirando alrededor de ella, por si algún cotilla la había visto; no, en su habitación estaba ella y el silencio como testigo.

Lejanamente, escuchó la voz de Hinata contarle alguna cosa.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrir el portátil. Tenía los párpados apretados con tanta fuerza que le dolían, incluso comenzaban a humedecérseles.

_Vamos, Sakura, te has enfrentado a cosas peores…_

Lentamente, despegó los ojos y el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho durante un minuto, como mínimo. Una profunda grieta atravesaba, de arriba a bajo, la pantalla del portátil, teniendo como fondo en un bloqueo la imagen de su actor favorito. No todo es malo, se dijo en una sonrisa que quería convertirse en un sollozo.

Como si sus dedos fueran mágicos, acarició la grieta, quizá pensando que se arreglaría con unos poderes espirituales que justo en ese preciso instante saldrían de ella para sanar los daños producidos por su enojo. No sirvió de nada; allí continuaba, desafiante, la fisura que sus propias manos habían hecho.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… —y Hinata continuaba molestando al otro lado del teléfono, dándose cuenta que volvía a ser ignorada por su mejor amiga—… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…

—¡Joder, Hyuga de mierda! —gritó, pero luego bajó la voz—. Acabo de elaborar mi última obra de arte y tú me estás poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Acabo de romper el portátil nuevo… Y mi padre me matara…, ¡sino me suicido yo antes!

Hinata solo soltó un «oh», también aterrada. Si alguien conocía la furia del señor Haruno, era Sakura, pero también Hinata. Era un hombre amable, afable y cariñoso, pero tenía un mal humor escondido que salía cada pocos días, y la pelirrosa siempre lo escuchaba gritarle al teléfono. Quizá en la otra línea estaba un socio suyo que, temeroso, había hecho una gran cagada en el trabajo que debería entregar la semana que venía.

Sakura Haruno temía la furia de su padre. Y haber roto el portátil podía ser motivo de desencadenarla.

—Siempre puedes comprar otro…

—Hablamos luego, Hinata —y colgó sin darle tiempo a su amiga para responderle.

Cerró el portátil, lo guardó debajo de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar tres ordenadores más, pero ella necesitaba uno, pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Su chofer personal iba de amigo, sin embargo era un espía de su padre para sonsacarle cosas a ella y chivárselas al señor Haruno. En esa casa no tenía ni un aliado.

Debería apañárselas para poder ir sin ser descubierta…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura bajó las escaleras de su casa con un chándal lila y una camiseta blanca que solo tenía un tirante. Pese a ser ropa de ir por casa, parecía que fuera a salir en cualquier instante. Se dirigió al armario de la entrada y de allí cogió una pelota amarilla, la cual apretó varias veces para ver sino estaba deshinchada.<p>

—¿Va algún lado, señorita? —preguntó su mayordomo.

—A jugar con Kobi —respondió, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a su enorme jardín.

Se metió los dedos en la boca y soltó el silbido que provocó que un perro de raza bóxer corriera hacia ella, pero antes de llegar, Sakura le lanzó la pelota y el perro ladró, siguiéndola como una flecha. La pelirrosa también se puso a correr para hacerle saber a su mascota que no era la única que se cansaba.

Kobi mordió la pelota y la masticó como si fuera un chicle. La chica abrió los ojos como platos e intentó quitársela, justo cuando la rompía y se la daba sin mayor tipo de resistencia. Sakura miró asqueada su mano llena de saliva y luego a su perro ladrar felizmente.

—¡Es la décima que rompes esta semana! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Kobi, sin pensar que le estaban riñendo, se puso sobre sus patas traseras y ladró como si se estuviera cachondeando de ella.

Sakura estuvo a punto de reprenderle, pero la voz de su padre llegó desde la entrada.

Se estremeció, convenciéndose de que era imposible que hubiera descubierto su portátil roto.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre con el primo de Hinata al lado, Neji Hyuga. Le sonrió justo cuando llegó a su lado. En un vago recuerdo de su memoria, recordó a aquel mocoso que obligaba a su prima a contar hasta diez mientras ellos dos se escondían y cómo se las ingeniaba siempre para hacer que descubrieran a Sakura y nunca tener que ser él quien tuviera que atraparlas a ambas.

Entonces se acordó de que juró odiarlo por, aparte de hacerle esa jugarreta en el juego de las escondidas, _siempre_, pero _siempre_ la dejaba en evidencia, preguntándole alguna cosa que todavía desconocía y diciéndole que era «una niña sin memoria». ¡Eso para ella de pequeña era un insulto! Se sentía como si no fuera digna de ser quien era.

En resumen, Neji había hecho de su infancia un infierno (no tan exagerado, pero en sus momento le dolió muchísimo). Al principio creyó haberse alegrado de verle, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, los recuerdos de su infancia junto a él, iba a peor. ¡Incluso una vez, le tiró un cubo de agua en la cama y luego fue diciendo por ahí que se había meado! Era un niño muy cruel. Demasiado. ¿Por qué? Nunca llegó a descubrir el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento. Quizá era malo, así de simple, puesto que con Hinata hacía exactamente lo mismo…, o peor porque vivían en la misma casa.

—Sakura —dijo su padre—. ¿Te acuerdas de Neji, el primo de Hinata?

—¿Cómo no acordarme? —replicó con una sonrisa, dejando entrever que no se había olvidado de nada. Dejó caer con disimulo la pelota llena de saliva de su perro y la extendió para estrecharla con el chico. Se regodeó en su dicha al ver la cara de fastidio del joven.

_Que se aguante, _pensó malvadamente.

Lo poco y nada que había logrado escuchar de su padre era algo así como que Neji había acabado la carrera y ahora volví a su lugar de origen para encontrar trabajo. Tampoco le importaba su vida. De hecho, lo que deseaba era correr escaleras arriba, coger el teléfono, marcar el número de Hinata y planear una táctica para devolverle a su primo todas las malas pasadas que le había hecho de pequeñas.

Ese Neji Hyuga no sabía en qué se había convertido la dulce Haruno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando la limusina aparcó frente al colegio, Sakura salió, contenta de sí misma por haberse levantado pronto…, en realidad, durmió poco esa noche, temiendo que su padre entrara de improviso a su habitación y viera el destrozo del portátil. Incluso había tenido una pesadilla con eso. Tenía comprar uno, ya.<p>

Pero ese podía decirse que era el menor de sus problemas. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la limusina, alzó sus ojos verdes y se topó de pleno con los negros del chico malote de la moto. Buscó al rubio, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte y supuso, intentando sobrepasarse de egocéntrica y equivocarse, que aquel chico había venido expresamente a esa hora temprana de la mañana para verla a _ella_.

Sasuke insinuó una sonrisa torcida y la pelirrosa dio un zapatazo en el suelo, girando sobre sí misma, cruzó el patio y se metió dentro del instituto.

_Gilipollas_, fue todo lo que pensó.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro retuvo las ganas de bajarse de la moto, ir tras ella y tomarla allí mismo. Esa chica ni se imaginaba que estaba actuando tal y como le gustaban a él…, siempre y cuando, al final cediera, se acostara con él y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Así era con todas y la chica rica no sería la excepción. Por supuesto que no.

El pelinegro puso en marcha la moto, haciendo sufrir al motor para sentirse dichoso de todas las miradas que aquellas niñas de papá desvirgadas le mandaban, sedientas de hambre.

Oh, sí, nadie se resistía a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos, Sakura, era un niño pequeño! —Hinata, que al parecer se había muy amiga de su primo, le estaba defendiendo. La pelirrosa se llevó una mano al corazón, ofendida, mientras salían a la calle durante la hora del almuerzo. Ventajas de ir a bachillerato; que podías salir a la calle.<p>

—¿Un niño pequeño? ¡¿Un niño pequeño? —exclamó fuera de sí—. ¡Me rompió todas mis muñecas! ¡Me pintó todos mis libros! ¡Y decapitó a mi preciado osito de peluche, Peluquín!

—¿Tu osito se llamaba Peluquín? —preguntó Hinata con media sonrisa.

—¡No te burles! —Sakura se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Sufrí mucho por ese peluche! ¡Había muerto a manos de tu primo sediento de hambre! Jamás se lo perdonaré. Todavía tengo pesadillas con su muerte.

Su amiga, en mitad de su explicación sobre su odio incondicional hacia su primo, comenzó a desternillarse como una posesa. Y no ayudó en nada que Sakura comenzara a zarandearla por los hombros, lejos de ayudarla a parar de reír.

—¡Eres mala, Hinata Hyuga! —puso ambas manos en su cara—. No tienes corazón.

—Sakura, ha madurado. Es… mejor persona —dijo, una vez pudo controlar las carcajadas. Ante la mirada sospechosa de su amiga, aclaró—. Le resultas bonita.

Hinata, tal vez, pensó que las mejillas de su amiga se colorearían y comenzaría a jugar con su pie y sus manos, pero Sakura nunca había creído en el amor desde que se dio cuenta de que era una marioneta dirigida por su padre. Y eso lo comprendió a los diez años, así que ningún chico había conseguido atravesar el impenetrable muro que bordeaba su corazoncito, a resguardo de cualquier chico que quisiera hacerle daño.

A veces la Hyuga la envidiaba por eso; Sakura era muy fuerte en cuanto a sus sentimientos y en su futuro veía un marido, pero ningún rastro de amor. En esos momentos, su amiga se preguntaba si la pelirrosa podía ser feliz de ese modo. Sin amor.

—¡…y por eso nunca podré fiarme de los chicos que actúan de ese modo! —Hinata casi se sintió culpable por no haberle prestado atención a sus palabras que despellejaban a insulto limpio, lo más seguro, a su primo. Pero no llegó a sentirse culpable del todo porque ayer por la tarde su querida amiga rosa le hizo lo mismo.

—En resumidas cuentas, ¿todavía le guardas rencor a Neji?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Peluquín nunca me lo perdonaría —dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se puso a andar, dejando a una Hinata bastante sorprendida. Sakura era de esas chicas que no entraban en razón ni aunque cayera un meteorito. ¿Cómo podía ser tan madura para unas cosas y tan estrecha para otras?

Pero, de pronto, vio la espalda de la pelirrosa ponerse tensa, apretar los puños y pararse de golpe, como si algo que hubiera visto fuera de aquello más congelante. Hinata, curiosa, se acercó y pronto sonrió tontamente al verle a él.

—¡Hinata-chan! —el rubio pasó por al lado de Sakura, se detuvo frente a la chica y le sonrió con su sonrisa zorruna.

—N-Naruto-kun —murmuró, perdiendo la fuerza con la que hablaba con su amiga.

Sakura escuchó de lejos la conversación que sostenía su amiga con aquel chico rebelde puesto que sus ojos se concentraban en aquel pelinegro que caminaba con aires superiores —y sensuales— hacia ella. Pudo comprobar con miedo que le sacaba una cabeza de altura y su constitución era fuerte y musculosa. Si quisiera hacerle algo malo, lo haría sin poder oponer mucha resistencia.

A pesar de no querer reconocerlo, comprobó que aquel chico estaba como un queso.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y Sakura, oyó como un repiqueteo lejano, su corazón. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó como aquel órgano vital resonaba en su pecho, pero era muy silencioso ese latido…, aunque lo suficiente alto como para que ella se preocupase.

—¿Pensabas que te habías deshecho de mí, Sakura? —Frunció el ceño ante el tono en el cual utilizó para hace uso de su nombre.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre.

—Tu amiga se lo dijo a mi amigo. —Estúpida Hinata. ¿Cuánto tiempo había hablado con él?

—Tengo que ir a comprar el almuerzo —alzó el brazo, lo apoyó contra el costado de Sasuke y lo hizo a un lado (consiguió moverlo, más que nada porque él quiso)—. Gracias —y echó a andar, pero al instante supo que no iba sola.

Él la acompañaba.

—Una chica no debe ir sola por las calles de una ciudad peligrosa.

—El peligro más cerca que tengo en estos momentos eres tú.

—Cierto es —aquel chico conseguía ponerle los nervios a flor de piel—. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

—Algo que tú nunca te podrás permitir.

—¿Restregando por la cara el dinero que gana tu papi? —Pensaba que utilizar el dinero como arma para hacerle ver que él era demasiado pobre como para mezclarse con gente de su clase social, le haría daño. Creyó que había causado el efecto contrario.

—¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? —Sakura le miró de reojo; caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con los hombros ligeramente encorvados, pero se le seguía viendo… guapísimo.

—¿Cómo podéis aguantar tanto tiempo en el instituto sin aburríos? —preguntó, ignorando la invitación de marcharse.

—Porque quiero un futuro…, no como otros —continuaba enviándole pullitas, pero el pelinegro seguía como si le dijera que le encantaba su compañía.

—Sí, hay gente que vive el día a día sin importarle el mañana. —Ese tipo de gente, ¡era él!

Sakura cruzó la calle de repente y entró en una panadería bastante cara con la esperanza de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que eso no era para él. No se dio cuenta y entró. Y la pelirrosa le odió. Y la dependienta le miró por encima de las gafas, encarando una ceja. Lo que la joven temió fue que aquella mujer mayor, en vez de pensar qué hacía una persona que no podía comprar ni un pan en su tienda, pensara de dónde había salido aquel chico con complejo de dios.

Todo estaba en contra de Sakura, incluso sus pensamientos.

Carraspeó para atraer la atención de la mujer y despegar los ojos del paquete de su acompañante no grato.

—Perdone…, quería ese croissant de chocolate —pidió, notando los ojos negros recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Después de pagar, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar. ¿Era ella o todo el mundo se sorprendía viéndola con ese… espécimen? Cogió su comida de la bolsita marrón y le dio un gran bocado a su almuerzo. El chocolate era lo único que podía calmarla en esos momentos.

—Como sigas comiendo con esa energía… —Sakura se giró, dando un zapatazo en el suelo y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó con la boca llena de croissant.

—Te veo un poco gorda. —Obviamente, mentía, pero a Sakura se le veía una persona bastante contestona y quería saber si con picarla un poco con temas _tabús_ para las chicas, conseguía hacerla saltar.

Lo consiguió. Sasuke Uchiha era un hacha con las mujeres.

—¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas! —y para ver que Sakura no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, le dio otro bocado al croissant y masticó con la boca abierta.

Después, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su instituto.

—¡No te lo decía a malas! —exclamó el Uchiha, siendo fiel a la verdad. Ni siquiera pensaba que le sobraba algún kilo. Sakura era una mujer muy atractiva…, aunque él pensaba en silencio que quizá ella no lo sabía.

Aún quedaba un tramo bastante largo para llegar a su instituto y Sakura pensó, inocentemente, que lo haría sola. Enseguida escuchó los pasos de aquel grosero que le había dicho gorda a su lado.

—¿Por qué no te vas a paseo?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo: paseo.

Mierda.

—Déjame en paz.

—No te estoy hablando para molestarte —¿Siempre tenía que tener la razón?

Sakura terminó de comerse su croissant de chocolate, feliz, aunque preocupada pensando que quizá si se estaba pasando de comer golosinas. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿ahora le iba a molestar lo que dijera un imbécil descerebrado? Lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho para molestar… y el problema era que lo había conseguido.

Justo cuando pasaron por al lado de una hermosa moto negra, escuchó la voz de Sasuke a un metro detrás de ella.

—Sakura, yo me quedo aquí —se giró y lo vio apoyado en el sillín—. Ha sido un agradable paseo y espero repetirlo mañana.

—Yo no lo espero para nada —replicó y pronto sus ojos volaron a su moto. ¿Por qué siempre le habían atraído tanto las motos? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía y, sin embargo, le daban miedo.

—¿Quieres que te dé una vuelta? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No, gracias.

—Puedo llevarte a tu instituto para que no te pase nada.

—Antes me subo en el coche de un desconocido.

Sasuke asintió.

—Quizá cuando quieras subirte, ya has perdido tu oportunidad.

—¡Mira cómo lloro! —murmuró, haciendo ver que se apartaba una lágrimas del ojo.

—Entonces, sino quieres que te lleve, ¿por qué aún estás parada delante de mí sin ningún ademán de girarte y caminar hacia tu adorado colegio?

—¡Pero si eres tú, que me está entreteniendo! —exclamó. Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras un intento de sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Sólo fue un intento.

—De acuerdo —alzó los brazos en señal de paz y se subió a su moto, colocó bien el espejo, puso la lleva en su sitio y volvió sus ojos a Sakura—. ¿Aún estás aquí? Al final pensaré que me quieres violar o algo.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se pusieron rojas de vergüenza y le enseñó la lengua infantilmente.

—¡Espero no volverte a ver nunca, imbécil!

—Mañana estaré por aquí a la hora de la salida —anunció.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, pisando fuerte, exhibiendo su cuerpo sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas hambrientas que los hombres le mandaban. Sasuke entre ellos.

El pelinegro suspiró imperceptiblemente; ¡qué vocabulario tenían hoy en día las niñas de papá!

Aceleró la moto, pensando en su 'paseo' con Sakura.

Sí, la conversación había ido por buena camino y había sido apetecible.

* * *

><p><em>¡Holaaaaaa...! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí O_O. De ser así..., ¿os ha gustado? Es el primer contacto "real" entre Sasuke y Sakura y podemos comprobar que para Sasuke, que le insulten y que le griten en medio de la calle, es una conversación apetecible y agradable..., ¿alguien puede entenderlo? <em>

_No tengo mucho más que añadir, sólo que he hecho una segunda lectura de ese capítulo (corrigiendo algunas faltas que se me habían colado o letras que no había puesto y esas cosas xD) y no sé si habrá algo erróneo por allí perdido._

_No les quito más tiempo y si le gustó..., ¡ya saben! Dejen su opinión._

_Cuidenseeeeeeeeee!_

_(:_

**_JenAckles_**


End file.
